My Life
by Auto-Con Leader
Summary: Everyone in the rec room wants to get to the bottom of what is going on.  While rereading this on this sight I noticed a link. It was unintentional IDK where it came from.  From Auto-Con Leader. Edited by adding a Paragraph.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and the copie living in my head but even that is up for debate, I think they own me.

For once Jazz was able to get Prowl out of his office and into the Rec room, granted the SIC did bring some datapads to work on while out. Everyone could only smile and wonder when the two commanders would finally bond. Jazz was at this point humming a tune that he seemed to make up on the spot. His chair was leaning against Prowls chair with an extra one being used for his peds. Jazz's humming stopped for a second before he tilted his head toward Prowl and he asked "Hey Prowler?" Prowl looked up from his datapad for a second then he went back to reading it while replying "Yes Jazz?" "Do I ever cross ya mind?" Jazz asked in a slightly innocent way but with a slight smile. Never even looking up Prowl gave his response "No Jazz." Jazz's smile brightened "'Kay jus' checkin'" and he resumed his humming.

Everyone looked around at each other with WTF expressions. They eventually settled down again when Jazz asked "Hey Prowler?" Prowl didn't even look up this time "Yes Jazz?" Do ya like meh?" Prowl's response caused a stir in the crowd "No Jazz." Jazz brightened "'Kay jus' checkin'". Many were confused by this as they knew for a fact that the Tactician held an emotion akin to like for the saboteur. Jazz's humming was still in a tune no one was familiar with.

The next time Jazz stopped his humming everyone was curious what he was going to ask "Hey Prowler?" "Yes Jazz?" Jazz at this point seemed to think for a second "Do ya want meh?" Prowl's doorwings didn't even so much as twitch "No Jazz." "'Kay jus' checkin'". This pattern then continued Jazz would stop his humming, someone by this point realized it was the same tune every time, he would ask a question the answer he received confused and angered everyone but to Jazz the answers seemed to make him happy.

The pattern went as follows; Jazz would stop humming then get Prowls attention with "Hey Prowler?" Prowl would then reply with "Yes Jazz?" Jazz would then ask a question those questions in order from first to last were: Do I ever cross ya mind?; Do ya like meh?; Do ya want meh?; would ya cry if I left?; Would ya die fer meh?; Would ya do anythin' fer meh?; Which would ya choose: Meh or yer life?. And every single time he asked a question the answer he was 'No Jazz' or in the case of the final question 'My life'. And every time Jazz just brightened and said "'Kay jus' checkin'"

The last question made Ironhide want to get to the bottom of what was going on. He looked at Ratchet who looked like he was about to lock-up from the absurdity of the questions and answers, mostly the answers. When Ratchet looked to Ironhide the weapons experts just jerked his helm toward the SIC and TIC and stood up, the medic followed suit. Ironhide walked over to the table that the ranking officers were sitting at and stopped right in front of it. "Wha' in the pit is goin' on?" looking back and forth between the two, Prowl had looked up from his datapad and gave the older mech a raised optic ridge 'what are you talking about' look, Jazz just smiled. Ratchet walked forward, gave Ironhide a reproachful look before stating "Prowl it's a well-known fact that you _like_ Jazz, so why did you, when Jazz asked if you like him, did you say no."

Jazz just looked surprised "It's a well-known fact?" looking at Prowl, who did not look pleased at all, "Your losin' your touch Prowler," Prowl just gave Jazz a short not very mean glare "It would seem so." was all Prowl said. Jazz giggled "It used ta be where we had to tell," Jazz paused at this "or show bots." Ratchet and Irohide looked at each other with extremely confused looked, that mirrored everyone in the room.

When Jazz saw their faces he laughed "I think we need ta explain what we were talkin' bout Prowler." Prowl just sighed and place down the datapad, something that no one has ever recalled him doing, "Very well Jazz." Jazz smiled and turned completely around to face Prowl. "Why don't I cross yer mind? Prowl smiled "Because you are always on my mind." "Why don't ya like meh?" "Because I love you." Everyone was shocked at what they were hearing. "Why don't ya want meh?" "Because I need you." "Why wouldn't ya cry if I left?" "Because I would die if you left." "Why wouldn't ya die fer meh?" "Because I would live for you." "Why wouldn't ya do anythin' fer meh?" "Because I would do everything for you." "Why'd ya choose yer life over meh?" "Because you are my life."

Jazz sorta giggled before getting up resumed his humming and left with Prowl not too far behind shaking his head. Not long after the two left one of the human companions living with them walked in looking back out the door with a confused expression on his face, looking towards the bots in the rec-room he asked "Why was Jazz humming 'Here comes the Bride'?"

AN: I just imagine this being their bonding vows. And here is what I stole the Idea from.

Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?

Boy: No

Girl: Do you like me?

Boy: No

Girl: Do you want me?

Boy: No

Girl: Would you cry if I left?

Boy: No

Girl: Would you live for me?

Boy: No

Girl: Would you do anything for me?

Boy: No

Girl: Choose-me or your life

Boy: My life

The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

Note: Where I got the idea was on someone's profile I took it without their permission but then again it did say if you thought this was cute post on your profile. I changed one thing instead of 'Live for me, Die for you' I reversed it I thought it is so much more romantic to live for someone than to die for them.


End file.
